


The Missing Sound

by jocksplayhouse



Category: Real Person Fiction, Trey Songz (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Brenton Thwaites, M/M, Top Trey Songz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocksplayhouse/pseuds/jocksplayhouse
Summary: When Trey Songz got the call to record the theme song for the soundtrack of an upcoming romance film, he was ecstatic. He'd never done the theme song for a romantic film before and was excited about the new experience. After reading the script, he came up with what he thought was the perfect song for the movie. Before sending it to the studio for review, he thought it would be a golden opportunity to give a preview to none other than the film's leading man, Brenton Thwaites. He found the tall twunk sexy as fuck. He'd even heard he was bisexual and hoped there would be some sexual tension when the Aussie heartthrob arrived. He hoped they'd fuck...
Relationships: Brenton Thwaites/Trey Songz
Kudos: 2





	The Missing Sound

When Trey Songz got the call to record the theme song for the soundtrack of an upcoming romance film, he was ecstatic. He'd never done the theme song for a romantic film before and was excited about the new experience. After reading the script, he came up with what he thought was the perfect song for the movie. Before sending it to the studio for review, he thought it would be a golden opportunity to give a preview to none other than the film's leading man, Brenton Thwaites. He found the tall twunk sexy as fuck. He'd even heard he was bisexual and hoped there would be some sexual tension when the Aussie heartthrob arrived. He hoped they'd fuck...

Brenton was surprised by the invitation to Trey’s home, as he knew the rapper rarely invited guests over. He knew Trey was creating the film's theme song, but he didn't expect for Trey to ask him to critique the song. He assumed he'd hear it when the general public did. So when he received a personal phone call from Trey himself, he graciously agreed to meet him.

After being let in by gate security, Brenton arrived at Trey's mansion. It was huge. He rang the doorbell once and heard the swift sound of footsteps approaching. The door swung ajar to reveal a shirtless Trey. Brenton looked him up down, trying not to check him out too noticeably.

" _Maaaan,_ hey! How are you?" he asked, dapping him up.

"I'm good, mate!” Brenton smiled before following him inside.

The pair walked down a set of stairs to Trey's basement studio, complete with a kitchen, couch, bookshelf, etc. No wonder Trey made so much music: you could live down here in this studio. Plopping onto two rolling chairs lining the mixing console, the two men looked at each other.

"Alright, are you ready to hear it?" Trey asked him, nervously.

Brenton grinned, sitting back and crossing his arms. "Hell yeah! Play it!"

The pair sat in silence as the mid-tempo, R&B love song played through the oversized speakers. The song came to a close and Trey looked over at Brenton curiously.

"Dude, I love it! It's such a vibe." Brenton grinned.

Trey sighed in relief. "Aw, fuck. _Phew._ " He laughed.

Brenton leaned forward in his chair. "I don't know...I just feel like it's missing something: a certain sound or instrument or something."

Trey bit his lip, thinking. " _Hmm..._ " He leaned back in his chair, unknowingly spreading his legs, and planted both hands behind his head with his biceps flexing.

Brenton gulped as his noticed Trey's large cock slip outside of his athletic shorts, showing some head and little bit of shaft. Surely Trey didn't notice him gawking. He looked up and saw how large Trey's biceps were, the veins bulging out and lining his toned arms. He licked his lips, getting hornier with each second as he ogled the sexy man in front of him. He couldn't control himself.

Standing up, he walked over to Trey. Trey looked up at him, eying him confused. Suddenly, Brenton wrapped each of his legs around the muscular man, planting his thick ass onto his lap and that impressive cock. "Why don't we take a break..." He said seductively.

Trey's eyes raised and he grinned slyly. "Oh, so that's what you wanna do?"

Brenton unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. "Yeah. Fuck me, Trey. Prove to me what you say in your songs is true.”

Trey began kissing Brenton's neck, which made the boy utter a string of sensual moans. He pressed record on the mixing console and Brenton didn't notice a thing. Lifting Brenton up by his thighs, Trey threw him onto the bed, pushing his legs higher into the air, aligning his erect cock at the willing boy's hole.

"You're already loose, baby," Trey said, thrusting inside of him.

Brenton winced in bliss. "I was playing with myself earlier."

Trey laughed. "I'm glad because now I can do this!" He drove his entire member inside of him and Brenton let out a moan so loud, born out of pure pleasure. The entire neighborhood would have heard him if the studio hadn't been soundproof.

Trey grinned. "You like that shit, babe? You want it harder?"

Brenton moaned, his hair getting in his face as he slid up and down on Trey's large cock. "Yes, Daddy! Pound my pussy!"

Grabbing him by the legs, he pushed Brenton's ass down on his entire length. The sweet hole tightly wrapped around his member as he erupted in an avalanche of cum inside the boy.

Brenton panted, sweat cascading down his shimmering torso. Trey planted a sloppy kiss on his lips as he slid out of him. "Thanks, bro. I know what the song needs now..."

Months later when the film was finally released, Trey's song was put out with much buzz and really gained popularity. It was all due to a loud moan that was looped throughout most of the song. Word spread and people talked, all of them discussing who the mystery moan belonged to.

Trey denied commenting about it in every interview. Brenton was shocked when he heard the song. He loved it. Now there'd always be proof; a way to remember that fuck they shared, and no one would ever know about it..


End file.
